


Time to Shine

by TamotanTheOctopus



Series: Handcuffed Together [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brotherly shimada moment, embarrassing dad gabe anyone, hanzo gets a bit excited if you know what i mean, jesse freaks out a bit but he's fine i promise, jesse just wants to be a good boyfriend, nothing explicit but he is but a man, now it's hanzos birthday, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Time for Hanzo's birthday!!The cowboy just wants to show his archer how much he cares but will a sudden mission ruin McCree's plans??Part 3 of awkward McCree and Hanzo





	Time to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks may very well be the death of me. As usual, enjoy and feel free to point out any glaring mistakes or let me know if tags need to be added!

By the time McCree and Hanzo started dating, Hanzo's birthday had passed. This gave McCree more than enough time to plan it out, especially after how Hanzo had blown him away on his birthday! McCree still had some of the origami animals on display in his room.   
McCree liked to think he was a good boyfriend. Doing small things for Hanzo, trying to learn the mans habits and patterns. Occasionally smother him with affection. Christmas had been quite the affair; both of them driving themselves mad in a dash to make sure things were perfect.   
Hanzo was an amazing boyfriend, though McCree thought he may be biased. Hopefully Hanzo would say the same about him. Both still had their awkward moments but they were getting there. They both adored holding hands; something so small brought them an enormous amount of glee.  
People were starting to comment how sappy they were. Physical contact was important! Snuggling on team movie nights wasn't forbidden or anything.  
McCree took their faux disgust with pride.   
Hanzo's birthday was still a month out but McCree had everything planned to the t.  
Dinner reservations weren't enough, no McCree had a whole five course meal planned out that he intended to make. He'd paid Genji off to distract his brother the big day, getting a small discount because Genji had bought Hanzo time free of charge.  
McCree had been working on Japanese cuisine for a while. He'd intended to have it done by Christmas but shit happened. What mattered was that for Hanzo's birthday, McCree was going all in!  
~  
"Jesse ever tell you he did some undercover work at a beach when he was twenty something?" Gabe was searching for the infamous photo on his tablet over breakfast, Hanzo raising an eyebrow.  
"I have not heard this story yet. Please do share." It was almost a weekly tradition, Gabe would find Hanzo alone some early mornings in the kitchen and proceed to embarrass the shit out of McCree.   
Hanzo just went with it at this point, he'd tried protesting but Gabriel would not be deterred. To be fair he'd gone to Genji and gave him permission to share any embarrassing stories he saw fit to tell McCree.   
McCree always managed to walk in right as the stories would finish up.   
Gabe let out a triumphant "ah-hah!" And gestured for Hanzo to look. Sipping his tea, Hanzo did.  
Holy mother of god.  
There was a practically hairless McCree, tight red swim trunks and- was his hair bleached blond? The cocky grin and pose just-  
Holy mother of god.  
Hanzo felt his eyes bug out of his head as Gabe launched into his story. Hanzo didn't hear though. He was engrossed with the photo. Obsessed most likely but he wouldn't make that discovery until later.  
God damn did McCree look good. Hanzo loved the way he was now, don't get him wrong. But something about how McCree looked in that photo was pushing Hanzo's buttons. Buttons that shouldn't be pushed when your boyfriends "father" was telling an embarrassing story. Buttons that lead to rather compromising positions.  
"Please excuse me Gabriel, I am feeing unwell." Grabbing his cup of tea, Hanzo fled the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the usual breakfast crowd with muttered apologies.  
Safe in his room with the door locked, Hanzo slid down the door, pants far too tight for his liking. With shaky hands and unsteady feet, Hanzo made it to the bed and discarded his pants in a pile.   
What was wrong with him? This couldn't be normal. He was no stranger to masturbating but never had a single photo made him so excited in an instant! He and McCree had briefly brought up sex but neither had really initiated anything.   
Perhaps it was time that changed.  
For now, Hanzo settles for handling his current predicament on his own. There was a meeting in just over an hour.   
More than enough time for Hanzo to get lost in a little beach fantasy.   
*  
Some time later and Hanzo is coming down off the high of his fantasy of sandy beaches, a bright sun and a sexier than hell lifeguard with a popsicle having saved him. Panting, he goes to the bathroom and showers.   
The steam helps clear his head, face in his hands, as he's embarrassed as hell to have to face anybody.   
McCree would certainly want to sit next to him for the meeting. Missions were being distributed. Focus on the mission focus on the mission.  
Hanzo does feel much better though. Finishing his shower, he dresses in fresh clothes and strips his bed.   
Thank god for the small washing machine in his room. A more recent addition to most of the rooms. Too many complaints about the few public washers always being busy. Who was always washing their clothes remained a mystery.  
Starting the wash cycle, Hanzo leaves his room. Focus on the mission focus on the mission.  
*  
"Ya doin' ok there Han? Gabe said ya left breakfast feelin' sick this mornin'." McCree is thoroughly inspecting Hanzo for any signs of sickness.  
Luckily Hanzo keeps it cool, no fear of being caught in public terribly aroused. He still didn't know whether to bring the incident up later with McCree in private.  
"I am fine. I felt a bit feverish earlier so I rested in my room." Hanzo smiles, setting McCree's worry at ease.  
"Thank goodness for that." Both took their seats at the crowded table and Winston cleared his throat to get the teams attention.  
"I'm sorry I dragged all of you here, a few of the missions we had planned have unfortunately been compromised. A series of hacks have leaked out information that regrettably puts us unable to act. One mission however, we have determined was safe from the leak." There is a general groan is discontent and McCree curses under his breath. Sombra no doubt.   
That girl confused the hell out of him. For months now she's been almost nonexistent and now she suddenly makes an appearance? What game was she playing?  
Glancing at Gabe, it's obvious he is having a similar thought process. McCree wasn't sure whether he kept in touch with the hacker or not, old Talon connections and all.  
"Anyway, Fareeha will lead a small team for some extended recon. She will be taking Ana, Hanzo and Genji with her." Fuck. This would be the one mission to not get compromised.  
A month long survey of an old Talon base in Ilios. Maybe longer if they found anything. Rumor had it they may be setting up back there. McCree bit the inside of his lip, casting a glance at Hanzo. Man he looked good like this. All serious and focused.  
Hearing Gabe this morning had scared him but the archer seemed fine.   
"The team leaves tomorrow morning! The rest of you are free to go about your day. You four please stay so I can go over more details with you." McCree lingers on leaving, Hanzo amused to see him looking sad at having to go.  
"Go Jesse. I shall catch you at lunch." A quick kiss on the cheek and McCree leaves, blowing an exaggerated kiss back.   
"God you two are so gross." Hanzo scowls at Genji who quickly takes a seat closer to Hanzo, nudging his brother with an elbow.  
"Leave them alone Genji. The word you're looking for is sweet!" Ana gives Hanzo a thumbs up and Fareeha only snickers.   
*  
"Can't believe you're goin' for a whole damn month." McCree was pouting over his lunch when Hanzo finds him later.   
He can't help but be charmed by the sight.  
"It isn't as if we will not hear from each other. I will text and call as frequently as I can."   
"Well yeah but in a month it's-" Hanzo tilts his head in confusion. What's coming up in a month? McCree sighed at seeing Hanzo almost ask for clarification.   
"Aw forget it. Just, be safe ok? This'll be the first time we're not goin' on a mission together."   
Which was true enough. Since they'd become a couple, normally they did end up on larger missions together. The two made a dangerous duo to Talon agents.  
Hanzo hadn't intended on bringing up his similar concerns, he was more than confident in his own skills but not being able to see McCree in action made Hanzo sad.   
"I shall be fine." McCree grunts, forcing himself to finish his lunch. He can do this. Them being together all the time is impractical. He's being a baby, relationships like this had to deal with this kind of thing. He was going to be fine.  
~  
"Jesse this is pathetic. Christ, have you slept at all?" Gabe hovered over McCree, slumped over on the common room couch clutching one of Hanzo's hair ribbons.   
A week and a half. Gabe was almost impressed. A week and a half before McCree was a moping mess.   
Meant he was serious. Gabe had figured as much but part of him had wondered how a bit of separation would affect the cowboy. Not bad for his first real relationship. His coping mechanisms left a lot to be desired.  
McCree startled, managing to glare at Gabe with glazed over eyes.  
"'M'fine. I can do this." With his serape pulled tight over the lower half of his face, Gabe had to lean in to hear McCree.  
"Have you heard from him since he left?"   
"We've texted a bit." Gabe took a seat, forcing McCree to scoot over.  
"Why haven't you called him?" It seemed a logical enough conclusion to Gabe.  
"Don't wanna seem clingy. Desperate. Weak." Ah. There it was. There was the McCree Gabe had plucked from Deadlock all those years ago. The nervous wreck of emotions.  
"Has it occurred to you he's probably thinking the exact same?" McCree seemed to wake up a bit at that, turning to face Gabe.  
"This is new for both of you. Communication is key in any relationship. See if you can call him and make sure he isn't as sad." Gabe chuckled as McCree stumbled off the couch and rushed off.  
"That was the nicest I think I've seen you Gabriel." Jack leaned into the room, having been outside the hall and deciding to hang back.  
"Whatever Jack. I'm right aren't I?" Jack only shrugged, entering the room and hovering behind Gabe.  
"Didn't say you were wrong. It's weird. Seeing you act like a, like a dad. I mean people joke that I'm a dad and all but you just nailed that." Gabe snorted, leaning back into the couch to stare at Jack.  
"Yeah I've heard the Dad76 jokes. Some of them are pretty funny."   
*  
"Hey Han. Jus' callin' to make sure you're doin' ok. Yeah. That sounds normal enough." He'd messaged Hanzo after getting back to his room, making sure the man was free. Surely Hanzo was wondering if his boyfriend was ok, it'd been some two minutes since he gave McCree the ok to call. Finally he dials and the few rings has a lead brick forming in his stomach.  
"I was wondering if you were ok." Hanzo's tone is amused and McCree feels heartbroken. He sounds totally normal. Fuck. This was all him then?   
"Jesse? Are you ok?"  
McCree feels the phone shake against his ear, suddenly aware of his own shaking. This was a mistake. He was weak and sad and Hanzo didn't care and-  
"Jesse! Are you there? Please talk to me! It has only been just over a week and yet-" the vulnerability and pain in Hanzo's voice snapped McCree from his funk and finally he opened his mouth. He didn't quite speak but there was a low whine. A sudden cough and McCree managed to remember how to speak.  
"Sorry Han, it's just. Worried sick about ya and feelin' kinda off. Sor-" Hanzo cuts him off with a loud cough.  
"Jesse let me assure you, this is just as odd for me. I have had to resist messaging you nonstop since leaving. As you said, we are feeling off merely because this is really our first separation. It is completely natural to feel this way. At least that what everyone here has told me and I am inclined to believe them." McCree can only smile, feeling like an idiot for being so worried.  
"Do not feel like an idiot." McCree laughs at that.  
"Now how in the hell did you know that's what I was feelin'?"   
"I know you rather well Jesse." McCree snorts. Man. That sounds way more sexual than Hanzo intended it to.   
"Whatever ya say. Could always know me better." McCree enjoys hearing Hanzo sputter at that. Sex really hadn't come up yet. He didn't intend on discussing it in detail now but hey, get Hanzo thinking about it.  
"You bl- I- no. This isn't the time for that!" Hanzo's tone had McCree suspicious. Was Hanzo hiding something? What was he about to say? He certainly sounded distracted before he got all-defensive.  
"You ain't hidin' somethin' from me are ya Hanzo?" McCree swears he can almost hear how hard Hanzo must be blushing. Hanzo curses himself in Japanese. A slip of the tongue, Gabe had sent him the cursed photo and Hanzo couldn't help but looking. McCree had called right as he had snuck another peak.  
"It is nothing of importance." He's all pouty. McCree can't help but be curious and maybe tease. He's feeling better already.  
"Dunno Han. Sound pretty guilty ta me." McCree can hear some shouting in the background and Hanzo leans away from the phone to respond.  
"I must go I'm afraid. Feel free to message me again and I'll see if I can make time to talk."   
"Have fun Han and no gettin' hurt. You better be ready to tell me the truth when ya get back ok?"   
"Jesse please. Take care yourself and farewell." McCree lets his phone drop beside him on the bed and he drifts off to sleep with a dopey grin on his face.  
*  
The base gets a message three days before the mission is supposed to end that Hanzo's been injured and that they're on their way back. An explosion caught him off guard; some shrapnel launching into his back and arm. Wound was serious and Angela was immediately on standby.  
McCree was a nervous wreck, snapping at anyone who tried comforting him. Even Gabe avoided him. Not avoid. Gabe knew to give to poor man his space. McCree needed his bubble more than ever.   
McCree is outside the medbay the entire time Hanzo is inside. He'd been in the hangar when the transport landed, stood out the way as Angela rushed in and Ana followed her to assist with surgery. Sat down the second the door closed.  
Three days and it was Hanzo's birthday. Shit. Of course.  
McCree isn't sure when he nods off but he jolts awake to the sound of gentle chirping. He finds two slim, blue dragons in his lap. They jump around happily at seeing him awake, forcing their way under his hands for scratches.  
Udon and Soba right? Dammit. Since the handcuff incident, the dragons hadn't made themselves known to McCree again. He felt bad about it, didn't mean to scare the poor guys.  
Waking up and seeing tiny angry dragon glares at bad petting, McCree adjusts in his chair and lavishes the two with love. They squirm under his touch, soaking in every bit of emotion.  
Hopefully they realized he did like them. Their first introduction hadn't been planned properly is all.  
"You two bein' here means Han's ok right?" Udon tilts his head, very Hanzo like and huffs at McCree. Yep. These were his boyfriend’s dragons alright.   
The dragons bring a feeling of peace in McCree. Realizing sleeping in old ass chairs is bad, McCree manages to stand, plopping Udon and Soba into his chair.  
"Much as I'd love ta hang around, I oughta go shower and get some proper sleep." McCree tips his hat at the dragons and goes about his business. The dragons give him until he rounds the corner, sharing a mischievous grin before bounding after him.  
*  
Stepping out of the shower, McCree let out a sigh. What was he supposed to do-   
What the hell was that sitting on the sink?  
Udon and Soba chirped excitedly, both curled in the sink. McCree flushed, quickly grabbing a towel to protect his innocence.   
"What the hell are you two doin' here?" The two dragons turn to each other, seeming to converse in a hushed tone. McCree feels water dripping down his back but doesn't want to be rude to his boyfriend’s dragons and kick them out. What was he supposed to do?  
"You two are more than welcome ta stay but could I ask ya to hang out on my bed instead a here? I, uh, need ta get dressed." In what McCree can only be describe as a giggle, the dragons slide out of the room, slipping through the narrow crack in the door. How'd they get it open in the first place?  
Slamming it shut, McCree quickly dries off and dresses, wondering if he should message Genji. That sounds like a good idea.  
Out in his room the dragons are rifling through his things, sniffing and pawing at everything.   
"Athena could you be nice enough to have Genji come here if he's able?"  
"Of course Agent McCree. Shall I tell him a specific reason?"  
"Think tellin' him Hanzo's dragons are here would get him here faster?"  
"Certainly worth a shot." Athena sounded too amused for her own good sometimes.  
"All right you tw- no don't mess with that!" McCree nearly dives to the floor as Udon sniffs at a large, dark blue wrapped box. McCree snatches it up, clutching it to his chest.   
Udon flicks his tongue out, obviously annoyed. Soba seems to catch on to what it is though, berating Udon.   
"McCree, Athena said-" his door slides open and Genji keels over laughing at the sight. McCree looking down at two slender mystical dragons. Arms carefully holding a box and the dragons seem to be having a heated conversation with each other.  
God what Genji would do for a camera right about now.  
Egg quickly forms on Genji's shoulder, excited to see her brothers. The three all chirp and squeak at each other and McCree looks to Genji for help.  
"Han wouldn't happen to be awake would he?"  
"Unfortunately no. The surgery went well but he is currently asleep. Angela did mention Hanzo's tattoo had suddenly glowed but she chalked it up to being sleep deprived."  
"So, do they normally do this kinda thing? They showed up when I got out of the shower." Genji snorted, bending over as fresh waves of hysterical laughter bubbled out of him.  
"The dragons peeped on you? Holy shit Jesse!" McCree flushed, glaring at the ninja.   
"Enough. Well, I guess I'm in charge of them til Han wakes up right? Unless they're bout to follow yo-" Udon and Soba suddenly flew up to McCree, draping themselves over his shoulders. His own (temporary) guardian dragons.  
That answers that then.  
*  
"Playing babysitter for your boyfriend? How sweet Jesse." Gabe laughed; Udon and Soba had been on guard, swiping at anyone who approached the cowboy without their permission.  
"Zip it Gabe." McCree sat down with his lunch, Udon and Soba shifting and tickling the back of his neck. Their scales were cool and seemed to hit every sensitive spot on the back of his neck.  
"I heard Hanzo's surgery went well at least. Hopefully he wakes up soon, I didn't get to finish telling him about that time you went undercover as a lifeguard."  
McCree flushes and groans. Gabe would certainly have lead with that photo. Wait. Hanzo had seen him looking like a fool but hadn't mentioned it during their phone calls and texts lately.   
"Gabe there a reason you feel so compelled ta embarrass me at every opportunity?" A rough hand reaches across the table and ruffles his hair, much to Udon and Soba's displeasure. Gabe pulls his hand back just in time to avoid two sets of small claws.  
"No reason really."  
*  
McCree manages to keep the dragons out of too much trouble the following two days. They are very intimate cuddles when he sleeps, he woke up the morning after they appeared to find them four times bigger and smothering him. McCree idly wondered if Hanzo would be so clingy if they shared a bed?  
Doesn't seem they eat but they do like to mess with McCree's food. Shiny objects are their kryptonite, McCree had some old marbles lying around and the dragons nearly popped with how excited they were.  
For as much 'Hanzo' the two seemed to manifest; the huffs, judgmental looks, and protective nature, they were very much their own dragons.   
Udon was feistier, louder and more confident with playing with McCree. Soba seemed the mature one but was very much a sore loser. Neither took a lack of attention very well.  
It's during the afternoon that they suddenly freeze, heads upturned as if listening to an unheard call. McCree opens the door and the two fly out, McCree having to run to keep up. Their behavior can only mean one thing and god is McCree relieved to be right.  
In the medbay, Angela barely manages to avoid being knocked over and the two dragons let out shrill shrieks of joy and relief. Hanzo's eyes are barely open but he gives a weak smile at seeing the two. They gently land on his chest, nuzzling under his chin. A gentle glow emanated as the three are reunited.  
When McCree enters a minute later, his eyes widen and all he can do is stand there and take in the sight.  
Hanzo is pretty bruised, his torso almost completely bandaged along with his right arm. He looks exhausted but pleased to see McCree. McCree plops into the chair beside the bed, gently taking Hanzo's hand.  
"Hello." Hanzo's voice is a little rough but relief washes through McCree like a tidal wave.  
"Hello good lookin'." The line's effectiveness is diminished a bit by how emotional he sounds but Hanzo gives hand a squeeze.   
"I awoke to feel them gone. I could tell they were with you though. Apologies for any trouble they may have caused." A few distressed and offended chirps have both men chuckle.  
"They were a delight Han."  
~  
"Jesse please. I am not hiding anything." Hanzo is released from the medbay two days later. McCree has his birthday dinner all set up in his room, the gift tucked away. Hanzo was starving and McCree promised him a surprise. As they walk the hall, the conversation had taken a turn about McCree's disguise.  
"Han come on. Gabe told me he showed ya the photo. I know I look bad as a blond, no need ta hold back on my account." Hanzo couldn't stop the blush riding high on his cheek, his grip on McCree's hand tightening. There was no getting out of this was there?  
"You did not look, bad. I thought the opposite in fact." McCree slows his walking pace, turning to face Hanzo who is fascinated with the wall. A light bulb in McCree's head blinks before burning bright.  
"That so? Think I rocked it then?" Hanzo nodded, trying to pick up his pace but McCree kept him back.  
"Nothin' to be embarrassed 'bout Han. Genji showed me a picture of you when you were younger. Lookin' all fierce and royal in orange." Might've gotten him a bit hot under the collar, nothin a hot shower hadn't helped.  
"He showed you that?" That gets Hanzo to turn and McCree can't help but laugh. Flustered Hanzo is a Hanzo he likes to see.   
"Come on Han, close your eyes!" Hanzo obliged, happy for the change in conversation. McCree opened his door and ushered Hanzo in.   
The smell of the feast had Hanzo's stomach doing backflips and he nearly opened his eyes.  
"Know we're a day late but, happy birthday Hanzo." A slow smile spread on Hanzo's face as his eyes opened and took in the meal. Everything looked amazing and McCree had snatched a fold out table from somewhere. McCree, the ever gentleman, ushered Hanzo forward and slid back the archers chair, pushing him forward once he was seated.   
"This is amazing Jesse!" Hanzo can't help but smile at McCree likes he's the center of the universe. McCree doesn't know how to handle the genuine affection so he covers his rising blush with a cough.  
"Nothin' too special but after my birthday seemed odd not ta, return the favor?" Hanzo's smile withers slightly. This was only because he did something similar? A simple, you did it so I did?  
"So if I had instead ignored your birthday, would you have ignored mine?"   
Shit. McCree flails his hands, trying to make the words he wants appear.   
"What? No, god no Han! I-sorry. I said that wrong. I just wanted you to feel as special for your birthday as I did on mine." Both men are silent for a moment, Hanzo standing up and drawing McCree into the fiercest hug he can manage without reopening his wound.   
"I understand. Apologies for sounding rude. I wanted to make sure you did this of your own volition and not to simply appease me. My birthday stopped being relevant at an early age, Genji tried keeping tradition alive but eventually I pushed him away."   
McCree wraps his arms around Hanzo; one hand rubbing the back of the archer’s head.   
"Happy birthday Han. Now, let's eat! I'm starved and then get to presents!" Genji had passed his gift to McCree for safekeeping a week ago. McCree had questioned its contents but Genji swore it wasn't anything sex related. This time.  
Mei had apparently gotten Hanzo something as well, trusting McCree with its safety when she saw Genji doing the same.  
Hanzo didn't eat until bursting, taking it easy after such intensive surgery. Angela would already be mad to see him eating what he did but dammit, Hanzo wasn't going to let his boyfriend’s hard work go to waste!  
McCree digs the gifts out of his closet, the large blue box catching Hanzo's eye.   
"I shall save that one for last." McCree nodded, handing Mei's gift over first.  
Hanzo was delighted to see a book on bow and arrow technology, a rather comprehensive guide that Hanzo had come across some time ago online. He would write Mei a very nice thank you card later.  
Next was Genji's. Inside a small box was a simple frame with a Japanese character on it. McCree didn't understand it but at seeing Hanzo tear up, McCree immediately placed a comforting arm around the archer.  
"What's it say Han?" Struggling to take a breath, Hanzo cleared his throat.  
"It means brother. Genji did this himself. I did not know he still did calligraphy." Along with the frame was a card, a long message written in Japanese. Hanzo reads it to himself, tears streaming down his face. He was smiling the entire time though so McCree wasn't too worried.  
Finally it was his turn. McCree was confident in his choices.  
Hanzo tore the paper off haphazardly. The first item he came across was a cowboy hat, not to dissimilar to the one McCree wore. Not a carbon copy but it certainly matched McCree's.   
"Seems fair a man give his man a matchin' hat!" Hanzo snorted, immediately placing the hat upon his own head. McCree let out a low whistle. Damn did he pick the right hat.  
Next was a set of ribbons for his hair, all varying shades. Hanzo had been telling himself for months to buy more.   
Then was the tea. Three tins of very pricey and high quality tea that Hanzo hadn't had in ages. Those got Hanzo biting his lip to not cry more.  
Setting everything gently in the box, Hanzo turned and drew McCree into a bear hug.   
"Thank you Jesse."  
"Anytime Han."  
*  
"What is that you're wearing Hanzo?" Hana gaped at seeing Hanzo the next morning. His hair was down and he was wearing his new hat. Hana wasn't sure which sight was weirder, the hat or the hair being down.  
"I do not know what you mean Hana." Hanzo's tone was far from neutral and Hana couldn't help but gag.  
"He really got you a hat huh? I thought he was joking." Hanzo sipped his tea as others began gathering for breakfast, many groaning at the sight of the hat. McCree's eyes lit up when he finally walked in, seeing Hanzo enjoying his present.


End file.
